The New Hermione Granger
by Azkaban-convict
Summary: What happens when a new and improved Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts for her final year? Not only has she changed but so have her two best friends. What kind of mischief can the Golden Trio get into throughout their seventh year at Hogwarts
1. A New Hemione Granger

A/N: Hey everyone, this is one of the fics I'll be working on and hopefully finish posting this summer (05). It's another AU, of course, because I like messing up the lives of the perfectly made characters of J.K Rowling. There will most likely be HBP Spoilers . . . so this is your last warning, if you haven't read HBP and plan to, don't read unless you want the ending ruined for you. Just to let you all know, Hermione will be a bad ass in this fic. She will have changed her appearance and will be dating an OC character because Rowling has used her author rights and ruined my favorite pairings. This is what I meant by AU, not that the characters that are dead are really alive! Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Azkaban-Convict. 

Chapter 1: A New Hermione Granger

The Hermione Granger that all of Hogwarts knew was not longer in existence. Since the death of their Headmaster and the betrayal of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy, a year ago, she had decided that the bookworm and worrywart that she had been for the last six years of schooling needed to be hidden and she had to become the New Hermione Granger. She had not only lost her baby fat and bushy hair but had finally grown a body boys stared at when she walked by. She, however was not the only one of the 'Golden Trio' that had changed. The Weasley's had been given the Black fortune, by Harry, after Sirius' death in their fifth year. Because of this Ron had become one of the richest wizards in the country and had not only bought new robes but had become a good-looking eligible bachelor. He had cut his messy hair and had it highlighted. Harry on the other hand had declined in his trust of other wizards, Hermione, Ron and his now girlfriend Ginny, were his only confidants. He had been hit hardest by Snape's betrayal and the murder of Hogwarts' Headmaster. For the past year Minerva McGonagall had been the Headmistress of the Hogwarts Fortress. Draco Malfoy had been banned from the school and the Slytherin House was watched day and night by a member of the Order of the Phoenix, taken over but both Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley.  
As Hermione packed her things for Hogwarts, she thought of her friends and wondered how Harry was coping in his flat in London, which he had bought only a month before when he had turned 18, the wizarding consent age. Harry had packed his things and had called the Knight Bus to take him to London. It had only taken a week for Harry to buy a flat in the Muggle World where he would not be disturbed by wizarding reporters. After buying the tiny place he had it magically altered to be much larger and he and Ginny Weasley, his on and off girlfriend of a year, had bought enough furniture to fill the space adequately. It had only taken weeks before the first Death Eater attack on the flat, and Harry in his anger had destroyed them before they had interrupted his 'family' dinner with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He knew now that it would only be weeks before Voldermort attacked. Hermione sighed and closed her truck. Instead of having few clothes and many books, Hermione's trunk was full of clothes she had bought during the summer. Her school books for her seventh year were neatly laying in a small corner of the trunk. She flicked her wand and led the trunk down the stairs and into the car her parents had bought her for her 18th birthday. She had decided that she and her two best mates would drive to Hogwarts for their last year. She said goodbye to her parents and drove away from her childhood home to the school where she would grow into a fully fledged witch. She stopped in London and picked Harry up from his flat and they talked until Hermione pulled up to a poll booth in the middle of the country. She paid two sickles to get through into the Wizarding world. The two friends chatted for another hour before Hermione pulled up to the Weasley's house. Molly Weasley was outside waiting for them with Ron holding his trunk and Pig's cage. He explained that Ginny would not be joining them because she would rather spend time with her friends on the train. Hermione smiled at the girl who came to say hello to Harry. Ginny and Harry kissed in their regular manner while Ron blushed and Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. She quietly asked Hermione if she had enough money on her for their petrol to get to Hogwarts. Hermione smiled and explained that the two boys had chipped in for their petrol and meals on the trip to Scotland. Mrs. Weasley nodded and said goodbye to the trio as Hermione drove down the road back toward the toll booth. As she entered the Muggle world again, she got onto the motor way and sped North toward their school. After about an hour, she stopped and Harry and Ron went to stretch their legs and get the three snacks. She filled her petrol tank and watched as a car drove into the spot next to her. She recognized a couple of students from Hogwarts and waved at the Hufflepuff students. The driver of the car looked confused and the girl in the front of the car, which turned out to be Hannah Abbott, explained that she was a friend from school and went to talk to Hermione. The girls talked until Harry and Ron came back. Ron greeted Hannah with a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek while Harry climbed back into the car and waved demurely at her. She smiled and waved the new boy over. She introduced the two Gryffindor s' to Aiden Matthews, whose parents had just moved to Britain from Canada. He smiled and shook hands with Ron and sent a flirty smile toward Hermione. She finished filling her car and strolled into the station to pay. While she was in the station, Ron explained quickly to Aiden, why Harry was in the car. He left out that the boy had suffered severe Headaches given to him by Voldermort and that he had witnessed many deaths in the past six years. Aiden nodded and asked the question he had been wanting to ask since he had laid eyes on Hermione Granger.  
"So, is Hermione seeing anyone?"  
Ron almost chocked on the pop that he had been drinking.  
"No, but she's way to engrossed in her studies mate." Ron explained. At that moment Hermione came out of the station looking a bit peeved and leant into the car and popped a button. The soft top of the 2005 Mustang Convertible popped from it's clips and Hermione pulled it into the boot of the car.  
"Well Ron, are you coming or you walking?" she almost snapped.  
Ron winced and said goodbye as Hermione turned on the car and put it into gear. He jumped into the back seat just as Hermione turned on the radio and waving a somewhat hazardous goodbye sped out of the petrol station. After 20 minutes of relative silence Ron asked Hermione what had crawled up her ass and died.  
"That dirty old man . . . " was all she said.  
"The man in the station?"  
"Yes . . . " she spat.  
"What did he do?" Harry asked from the front seat.  
"He tried to fondle me . . . stupid cow!" She said and sped passed a speed camera. It flashed and Hermione swore. She cursed for the next hour as they decided to drive down back roads as to not get caught by the speed cameras set up on major roads and motor ways. It took an another two hours for Hermione to reach Hogsmeade. As she drove up to Hogwarts gates they saw Professor Hagrid standing at the gates. He looked into the car as they stopped there. "H'rmi'ne, dinn't kn'w yo' drov'!"  
"Yes, Hagrid. Can we get in. I know Professor McGonagall told seventh years they could drive this year."  
"Righ' yo' 're H'rmi'one. Pa'k o'er by the barn'" he said pointing at the driving shed over the grounds near his hut. She pulled up to a spot and pulled in. She magicked their trunks up to the school and Ron and Harry helped put up the soft top and she locked the car and the Trio walked up to the school, Hermione between the two boys with her arms around them. As they walked into the school Filtch was there with a clipboard. He asked Hermione for her car model and license number. She gave him the information and they passed him and went into the school. Hermione was given the password for Gryffindor Common Room and they entered to find Seamus and Dean playing exploding snap on the carpet near the couches. They five said hi and Dean asked what Hermione had done over the summer.  
"I transformed my friends... meet the New and Improved Hermione Granger" She waved her wand and the glamour she's been wearing slipped to reveal a svelte brunette with straight hair with slight red low lights, who was wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans and a halter top that did not cover the tiny blue Cornish pixie tattooed on her hip. Ron gasped and Harry stared at her as if she finally gone mad. Seamus and Dean asked is her tattoo had any magical properties. They spent the next few hours going through what they had all done over the summer. By dinner time everyone was in agreement that Hermione had had the best summer and she had truly become the New Hermione Granger.

A/N: Hope you all liked that. I'm not sure now if Hermione will be a complete bad ass but she will be a little different. As you can probably guess Aiden is a candidate for Hermione's pair... but there might be another boy coming into the scene too. If anyone has read any of my fics before you will notice that I like making up fictional characters. It's fun and lends a bit of spice to Rowlings' already amazing world. Anyway, read and review if you liked it... if you don't then don't continue to read, it's as simple as that!  
AzkabanConvict


	2. Meeting the School

A/N: Hey there again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed . . . that means you Meggie! Sorry it's so short . . . I'll try and get them longer. I've written the third chapter but haven't typed it yet. Hopefully I'll get to it soon. Hope you enjoy this. Sorry if I've spelt animals names wrong . . . threshals . . . but I'm going by memory and sound, so . . . Anyway . . . Read and review if you want!

Chapter 2: Meeting the School

The five Gryffindors made their way down to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast just as the coaches pulled by the Threshals came into sight. They sat in their regular seats on the benches in front of the Gryffindor tables. Hermione had shrugged on a school robe as the boys had changed into their school trousers and shirts. She, as head girl was not required to wear her uniform. As the rest of the school poured into the school Harry shrunk further into his seat and Ron waved at his returning friends. The boys sat either side of Hermione who did not seam at all conscious of the fact that every straight boy in the school was looking in her direction. She smiled as Professor Sinistra led in the first years and two older boys. One she recognized as the boy she'd met at the petrol station but the other she had never met. The Hall became quiet as the Headmistress stood and requested that the Sorting Begin. The hat that now stood on a small stool in front of the first years began to sing, Hermione listened with half an ear. For the past two years there had been warnings about uniting inside Hogwarts. The newer students looked full of awe as the dilapidated hat stopped it's singing and Professor Sinistra pulled out a long parchment with all the children's names on it. It took an hour to sort the first years before the two older boys were called up and both were put into Gryffindor. They came over and sat on the opposite side as the Golden Trio. Again the hall was silent as McGonagall announced that dinner was served. "So, boys, is there a party tonight in the tower?" Hermione asked leaning over Ron to talk to Seamus and Dean.  
"Of course Hermione . . . " Dean answered a little disoriented. Hermione was always the one who thought that the beginning of the year parties, were nonsense. Aiden and the other boy, who was yet to be introduced, looked confused and asked what Hermione was talking about.  
"Oh, every year the Gryffindors hold a beginning of the party . . . I never have really liked them but this year I brought some stuff to liven it up. So Aiden, are you going to introduce your friend?" She smiled.  
"Oh . . . yeah . . . this is my half brother Holden Matthews"  
"Hello Holden," Ron said before Hermione could introduce herself.  
"I'm Ron Weasley, these are my best mates . . . Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" he said. Harry looked up startled and when he realized that his friends were talking to the new boys he tugged on Hermione's sleeve.  
"Yes Harry?" She asked quietly.  
He leaned in and told her he didn't feel well and he was going upstairs to the tower.  
"All right Harry . . . Ron, can you go with Harry?" Hermione asked her other best friend.  
"Sure, come on mate. We'll go play chess" Ron got up and led the quiet Harry up to the tower. Hermione looked sad as her eyes followed the two boys out of the hall. She turned back toward the table when Dean asked what she had brought for the party.   
"That's a secret my dear Dean, but don't worry, you'll have fun" she winked at him.  
"So, Aiden, Holden, why did your parents move to the UK?"  
"Well . . . " the boys said together and explained how their parents had been friends with the current Minister of Magic and he had invited their father to become an ambassador for the Canadian Wizarding Government with the British one. Hermione was having a great time chatting when all of a sudden she got a chill up her back and looking over her shoulder she saw the Slytherin boys walking toward her. She stood and turned toward them.   
"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.  
"Just to let you know Mudblood that Draco wanted us to give this to us" Blaise Zambini said handing her a piece of parchment. She snarled at them and sat back down once they had left the Hall. She ripped open the envelope and stared at the words that Draco Malfoy had written. 

You're Next . . . You'll be mine! See you soon

Malfoy

She swore loudly enough for the Headmistress to hear her and raise an eyebrow. She quickly excused herself and ran toward the tower. Once there she found Ron watching as Harry slept on the Gryffindor couch. She passed Ron the note and put a blanket over the sleeping Harry as he had begun to shiver. Ron almost flew off the wheel as he read this little note.  
"That absolute prick . . . how dare he . . . "  
"Don't worry Ron . . . he won't get me. I won't allow it" she said stroking Harry's head. Suddenly he gasped and woke up.  
"Hermione?" He asked  
"It's all right Harry, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" she said as he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. She soothed him as he cried about the nightmare, he had endured about Hermione's murder. Hermione sent Ron to get the first years and told him to meet them at the Head Girls rooms when he was finished. Hermione led her friends to the portrait down that hall from the Fat Lady. She whispered the password and they went into the room. It took until Ron came back about forty-five minutes later for Harry to calm down and realize that Hermione was not going anywhere. She suggested Harry staying in her common room that night so if he needed her she would be right there. Ron realized that this was the best plan as Harry had never had nightmares about his death, only about Hermione's. He left the two curled on the couch and went to tell Ginny where Harry was. Hermione smiled at Harry as he fell asleep with his arms curled around Hermione. He had, had a hard time meeting the school.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed . . . R&R

Azkaban-Convict!


	3. The First Hogsmeade Weekend

A/N: Hopefully I'll finish this fiction by the end of the summer… well before I go to school at the end of this month. I think if I write a chapter per day it should be finished by then. Anyway, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT, nor will I ever own the world of Harry Potter. Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's and we must bow down and worship her for creating such an awesome world… an of course for not suing us all for playing around with her fantabulous characters. Thx!

Chapter 3: First Hogsmeade Weekend

By the middle of October every student at Hogwarts was waiting for the notice for their first Hogmeade weekend to appear on the common room bulletin boards. It was of course the job of house prefects to quiet down the restless masses of students as every morning they rushed to the board and were rewarded with a blank piece of cork board. Each morning as the disappointed students walked down to breakfast they hoped that maybe a miracle would happen and the Headmistress would stand up and announce what they hoped would be news they wanted to hear. On October the 14, the Gryffindor students were first into the Great Hall and were glad to see their headmistress sitting, smiling and waiting for the rest of the school to appear. The Gryffindors waited patiently for the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins to walk in and when they did, each student looked expectantly toward the Head Table. Professor McGonagall stood and cleared her throat.

"As you all know the Professors have delayed announcing the first Hogmeade weekend because of what has happened recently and we wanted to be sure that no students would be in danger when you left the castle grounds. Now that we are sure of your safety we have decided that the first weekend you will be able to leave the castle will be in two weeks on October 31 the Headmistress said in her loud clear voice. The hall erupted in noise and friends were talking about what they were going to do and which shops they would visit first. The Golden trio plus Ginny, Aiden and Holden were talking about how they were going to get into Fred and George's not yet opened joke shop. As the food arrived Ron and Harry started to stuff themselves in regular fashion when Hermione looked up suddenly and giggled. Ginny looked at her and Hermione grinned.

"We can FINALLY go shopping!" she squealed. All four boys groaned at this and went back to their meal. When the post arrived Hermione received a particular looking letter from a black owl. She scowled as she opened the tenth letter she'd received from this particular person.

Mudblood,

Soon you will be at my mercy and all that you have done will be returned.

DM.

Hermione almost ripped the letter in half when Harry looked up and saw her angry expression.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked.

"Malfoy's daily letter" she passed him the letter.

He read it quickly and cursed.

"That fucking bastard is going to pay for this… he can't just threaten you everyday without consequence" Harry said madly. He passed the letter to Ron who then read it and said the same thing. Hermione shook her head.

"He's only trying to get a rise out of me… and it's not going to happen" she said taking the note and lighting it on fire. They all watched it burn until it was a pile of ashes lying on the Gryffindor table. She finished her juice and excused herself from the table saying that she was going to the Library to look up cursed for a certain Malfoy heir.

As the next two weeks progressed Hermione fell more and more into anger and hatred. By the Friday before the Hogmeade weekend most students stayed away from her in the Tower and avoided her in the halls and Library. Each day she received another letter from Malfoy and it was making her more and more upset and her friends nervous and angry towards the piece of shit that was doing this to their friend. On this particular Friday morning Hermione was burning another letter from Malfoy when an owl delivered a letter to Blaise Zambini, one of Malfoy's 'girlfriends'. This letter was to explain her role in his plan to rid the world of Potty's sidekicks. She showed the letter to Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy while finishing off her own Pumpkin juice. Once they had all read the letter Blaise burnt it in the same fashion Hermione had been burning them systematically everyday at breakfast.

At Gryffindor table Hermione was looking more than upset that Malfoy's letters had not let up. She had burnt them and tried to forget them but by doing so her temper had been aroused and nothing was taming it. She had become the person to avoid around the school and even the Slytherin's seemed to be slightly afraid of the boiling woman. She knew that the younger students thought of her as a role model but the only modeling she was doing now was that of a bitch not to be dealt with. Although this was an image she would rather not have it was what suited her at the moment and she was not bothered to change until Malfoy's little white dirt-squirrel ass was either in jail or six feet under, where he deserved to be.

The first Hogsmeade Saturday soon approached and Hermione got one final letter. All it said was that her time had come. She looked unperturbed by the news and again burnt the letter to a crisp. She looked around her for a moment and excused herself. Twenty minutes later she returned with a small purse and wearing a pair of white washed jeans with a flirty red halter neck. On her feet she wore a pair of black boots that went up to her knee under her jeans. She smiled as she sat down and looked at Ginny.

"So, ready to shop?" she asked in a happy voice they hadn't head Hermione use in over two weeks.

"Of course… hold on ten minutes while I get my purse and put on some decent clothes" Ginny ran from the Hall and Hermione turned toward the boys.

"Are you excited about shopping?" she looked expectant.

"Sure" Ron said, "Can't wait to get into the broom shop, mum told her if there was a good broom for a good price that I could charge it to their account"

"It's the least I could do Ron, your parents were basically the only parents I've had since I was 11" Harry said smiling at his friend, happy that he finally had some money to purchase what he liked. When Ginny returned to the Great Hall the six Gryffindor's walked outside and Hermione ordered them to the Mustang sitting in the parking garage.

"I know walking is good for you but why walk when you can ride in style?" she laughed as Harry charmed the back seat of her Mustang to hold four people comfortably and turned the car on. They drove into Hogsmeade five minutes later and parked beside The Three Broomsticks. The girls ended up dragging the boys towards the new dress shop in town and spending three hours trying on every dress in the store until they had each picked about half a dozen to purchase. After handing off the bags to the men Ginny and Hermione went to a shoe store a few blocks away and bought three pair each to go with their new dresses. Hermione then decided that it was time to go to the bookstore, which was of course typical of her. They entered the store, with the four boys laden down with shopping bags. Ginny suggested that they shrink them and place them in their pockets. Harry nodded and with a flick of his wand did so.

Leaving the book store an hour later all four boys followed Hermione and Ginny down the road. Hermione had alert to any disturbance near or around Hogmeade and she received what she was waiting for when Holden slid up to her beside her and nudged her.

"Her Hermione"

"Yes Holden…" Hermione smiled up to the man, she wasn't quite sure whether or not she was interested in him or his half-brother.

"There's a blond following us… been behind us from the beginning" he whispered.

"Thanks Holden" she turned toward him and rewarded him with a huge flirty smile. Then she turned towards the rest of the group and asked if they wanted to rest at the Three Broomsticks. They all agreed and the six Hogwarts students walked back towards the pub. The blond followed them discreetly. They entered the pub and Draco Malfoy slipped unnoticed. Hermione led them to a booth big enough to hold them all and told her friends that she'd buy the first round of butter beer. She walked up to the bar and asked Madame Rosmerta for six butter beers. Then she turned towards the dark corner on the back of the pub and called out.

"How about you Malfoy, you want a butter beer or is that too tame for you?"

Although Hermione could not see the blond's expression she would bet that he was surprised because he didn't answer right away.

"How'd you know I was there Mudblood?" he asked with a sneer.

"Not very many slimy assed blonds follow me around"

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me like that, you are nothing and today you'll pay for what you've done over the years your fucking bitch" behind her Ginny slid out the door and alerted the Aurors that she knew followed Harry around wherever he went. While she did that both Harry and Ron cast Apparition wards around the pub so that their ex-classmate and resident Death Eater could not disappear. Hermione stalled the blond while Ginny called Tonks and whoever was on duty with her appeared. It didn't take long for them to walk into the pub wands drawn and looking for the intruder. When Malfoy saw who walked in he tried to disapperate but was not able to. Hermione smiled at him as Tonks magically handcuffed him and took his wand. She pulled up his left sleeve and revealed the Dark Mark; the mark that most students in Hogwarts suspected was burnt onto Draco Malfoy's left forearm. The Golden Trio frowned when they saw the Mark, they had hoped that the man who they had grown up with hadn't become a minion for the most dangerous and moronic man on the planet. They knew as Tonks led him out into the street and apperated with him that he would be given a trial with Veritaserum and then given a life sentence. Draco Malfoy would spend the rest of his life as a prisoner of the Ministry of Magic. Harry sighed as Madame Rosmerta handed Hermione the butter beers and she brought them to the table.

"So, that was a pretty interesting first Hogsmeade weekend" Hermione said smiling at all of her friends, quickly noticing Harry's frown and giving him a reassuring smile across the table.


	4. Finding more Traitors

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading my fiction. Hope you are enjoying it. I was reading over the first chapter and it I noticed that I had said Harry had turned 18 but was going into his 7th year. So, I wanted to apologize and say he is supposed to be 17 not 18!

Disclaimer: Not my characters, and defiantly not my world. All credit goes to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. Thanks for letting us all screw around with your creations.

Chapter 4: Finding more Traitors

The week after the capture and detainment of Draco Malfoy, the Golden Trio were wondering how long it would take before Voldermort or on of his minions tried to free their Slytherin Prince. Harry was sitting in Hermione's common room when Remus Lupin's head popped into the fireplace.

"Harry, it's time" the werewolf said.

"Okay Remus, hold on, we're coming through" Harry said as he signalled to Hermione and Ron to follow him. They flooed into number 12 Grimwald Place and looked at Remus' determined face. They followed Remus to the kitchen where the rest of The Order of the Phoenix were waiting for the Boy-who-lived and his best friends.

"Hello everyone, are you all ready?"

The Order members nodded and followed the 17 year old into the sitting room where they gathered around a portkey made by Arthur Weasley. Harry counted down and they each touched a piece of the table that had been charmed. They all arrived in the ministry and ran down the stairs towards the prison holdings where Draco Malfoy was being held until the next trip to Azkaban Prison. This is where the Death Eaters had apparated and were now trying to release Malfoy Jr. Harry Hermione and Ron slipped into the room and quickly and quietly body bound and silenced the Death Eaters guarding the door. They quickly followed the halls towards the whispered dialogue. They knew that the others were sneaking towards the back entrance to the jail. They reached the holding cells and Harry nodded to Ron who slinked around to the shadows closer to the Death Eaters. In a matter of minutes the anti-apparition wards had been erected and Harry walked out into the light.

"Going somewhere… or trying?" he said.

The Death Eaters pulled out their wands and started to throw curses toward the teen. While their curses bumped off his shield Ron and Hermione threw curses at them behind their backs. While they did this the rest of the Order came in and the mini battle began. Only ten minutes later all of the Death Eaters were on their knees bound and totally silent. Harry walked up to one of the Death Eaters who had seemed to be the leader. He pulled off the mask and was not at all surprised to find Severus Snape. Before anyone could stop him Harry formed his hand into a fist and decked Severus Snape, former Potions Master and Order member, right in his huge crooked nose. The man made a pained noise in the back of his throat and tried to stem the blood coming from his now broken nose.

"You fucking bastard, he trusted you with his life and you fucking killed him. You better hope that the Ministry locks you away before I fucking kill you" Harry whispered viciously at the traitor. Arthur took Severus away as Ron and Hermione both held Harry from beating the shit out of the number one traitor.

One by one the Death Eaters were un masked and taken away from the jail to another room of individual cells waiting fro them. Then, in a matter of seconds Harry grabbed for his scar and them room became extremely cool. The Golden Trio turned around and Voldermort, self proclaimed Dark Lord, walked into the room.

"Well Harry Potter, we meet yet again" he smirked evilly.

"Tom, what's up" Harry pretended tranquility while the truth was that he was calculating how to either get out of the situation or finish the battle right then and there. He decided that it was finally time for the 'showdown' between the long time enemies.

Harry still had his wand out and was holding it loosely in his hand when Voldermort took out own wand and threw a curse at Harry. The curse bounced off of Harry's shield and he threw his own curse at the 'Dark Lord'. It went on like this until they both threw a curse at the same time and their wands yet again fused.

"Why even try to kill each other will core wands Tom… we both know it won't work" Harry said lazily and flicked his wand, sending a fuse of energy down the connected wands. When Voldermort was thrown backwards Harry pulled out his secondary wand and threw the Killing Curse with all his might. He knew that his friends were behind him doing the same as he saw two green lights fly past him and hit the creature that had destroyed many families and friendships. The man was engulfed in green light and suddenly was screaming in pain as Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled out the remaining Horcruxes they had searched for during the summer between sixth and seventh year. Each had one Horcrux in their hand and they pointed their wands at the objects holding pieces of Voldermorts' soul. They each destroyed the object in their hand and watched as Tom Marvolo Riddle died a most painful and excruciating death. When he lay motionless and wide eyed on the floor Harry took a dagger covered in Basilisk poison taking from the fang of the snake hidden in the bowls of Hogwarts and plunged in into the creatures' heart. The body gave one last heave and died with Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived and his two best friends standing over the body. They then each took their wands and lit the body on fire. They watched from a distance as the body was burnt away and Voldermort was no more. Minutes after the death and cremation of Lord Voldermort his remaining followers apparated into the room, and one by one the Death Eaters were silenced, bound and transported to an individual cell away from the other Death Eaters. After they were sure that every last Death Eater had been captured Harry led his friends toward the individual cells and nodded to the Aurors and Order members there.

"My dear Death Eaters," he yelled capturing their attention, "I would like to inform you first and foremost that your master is now dead and will NEVER return. You are all welcome and I hope you live to rot in hell where you all belong" he said and grabbing a portkey from Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron and Hermione all returned to Headquarters where they took a handful of floo powder and returned to Hogwarts. The three friends sat down on a chair or couch in the common room and soon fell asleep. They did not know what tomorrow would bring but they could sleep safely now that the creature known as Lord Voldermort was now truly and everlastingly dead.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R&R if you want and only if you want, not doing this for reviews although it would be nice: 


	5. Trials and Budding Romances, part 1

A/N: Hello everyone. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. At this rate I'll most likely be finished by the end of the summer. I only have 7 more days before I move into my new place at University so I'll continue to write until then. Just to let you know, I'll be starting to write a bit of romance between Hermione and one of my original characters. I know the content hasn't really warranted and M rating but in the next couple of chapter and until the end the M rating will be evident.

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be mine, so I must content myself with playing around with Harry and the gang. Anything and anyone you do not recognize are obviously mine or a character made up by one of my friends.

Chapter 5: Trails and budding Romances; part 1

The morning after the battle in which Harry had killed Voldermort, the Golden Trio joined Ginny, Holden and Aidan in the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny was immediately on Ron for leaving without her last night. She hugged Harry as whispered into his ear that he would pay for leaving her behind the night before. He smiled at her and went back to her breakfast. Holden and Aidan looked confused about the way the three had left last night and not told anyone. Harry and Ron smiled and told them that they would know soon enough about their mysterious disappearance. Harry was right as Professor McGonagall stood and nudged her knife against her goblet. The hall went silent and she smiled.

"I would all like you know that last night The Dark Lord was defeated by our own Mr. Harry Potter and his Death Eaters are now detained waiting for trail. I would like to personally like to thank Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione for assisting him in fulfilling his destiny" she put her hands together and began the applause. Harry nodded but did not draw attention to himself. His friends were astonished and clapped him on the back. The Headmistress yet again called for silence.

"Because of this momentous occasion I have deemed today a holiday and there will be no classes today. You all may do what you wish. All third to seventh years are invited to leave the castle if you wish" she sat and watched as the students began talking happily.

Harry and his friends all congregated in Gryffindor tower and decided that they would spend the day separately in their own way. Harry and Ginny decided they were going to spend their time off together in the tower. Ron went to find Hannah Abbott, the girl he'd had a crush on for some time and had not yet pursued. Hermione was sitting in the common room when Aidan walked up and asked if she would like to take a walk out by the lake and possibly go to Hogsmeade with him. She accepted and the two went off into the sun lit gardens of Hogwarts. Holden, Neville, Seamus and Dean all played Exploding Snap in a corner of the room. Overall, the Gryffindors were in happy spirits.

Out in the Hogwarts' gardens Hermione and Aidan were walking around holding hands. Aidan had asked Hermione to tell him about herself and her adventures over the years. She laughed and began to tell him about her adventures.

"Well, my first adventure was in first year when the Defence professor brought in a troll and it ran amok around the school. Harry and Ron had been nasty that morning and I had been in the bathroom crying when the troll came strolling in and in the end had destroyed most of the loo and was heaving mad. Harry saved me by sticking his wand up its nose and Ron levitated its club and hit it on the head. Then later in that year we ended up in the bowls of Hogwarts trying to save something from on of the Professors. It was horrible, Devils' Snare, potions, giant chess set and the like. Then in second year I was turned into a cat, Harry went into the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny was captured and possessed by Voldermort. Third year, well Remus was here, he's a werewolf, and well he turned on us once. It was scary as hell. We met Sirius, Harry's late godfather, who had escaped Azkaban to kill Peter Pettigrew, who had betrayed Lily and James to his master" she took a breath.

"Then in fourth year, there was the Triwizard Tournament. Harry was the fourth wizard, put in by our defence professor who was actually a Death Eater. In the end one of our classmates was murdered and Voldermort came back. Fifth year was the ministry escapade, that's when Sirius was killed and we were attacked by Death Eaters. Then last year, well everything was okay until Ron was poisoned and Katie Bell was also poisoned. Then it all went downhill. In the end Professor Snape turned on us all and murdered Professor Dumbledore. It was horrible and sad, very sad. That was when we discovered that Malfoy was a traitor. Then there was this year, Voldermort is finally dead and we can all return to a sort of normal life" she said.

Aidan nodded and looked up to the school.

"How about you tell me about yourself while we drive down to Hogsmeade" Hermione said. Aidan yet again nodded and they walked toward Aidan's car. They drove into Hogsmeade and Aidan told her about how his parents were both born in the U.K but had moved to Canada on a mission and had stayed there. They had only been convinced to return to Britain because the ministry had truly needed someone to look after foreign relations between the two countries. Aidan had discovered that he loved his new company but missed the beautiful lushness of Canada and its seasons. He told Hermione that one day he would like to move back to Canada and settle down with a family. She smiled at him and told him she'd never been to Canada. They spent the rest of the day in the town strolling down the streets holding hands and getting to know each other. When the returned to Aidan's car near the pub he leaned over and kissed Hermione. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him down into a laying position on the seat in the front of the car. They snogged as life went on around them.

**(Warning: Sexual Content from here on. If you do not wish to read please skip and pick up later on.)**

Back at Hogwarts Harry and Ginny were laying in each others arms on his bed.

"Darling, when you graduate how are we going to get together?"

"We'll find a way Gin" Harry said as he stroked his finger over her shirt covered breast. She shivered and her nipple peak under his ministries. She pulled off his shirt and waited until he did the same with her own shirt. Soon they were naked and Harry was positioning himself between her thighs. He smiled as she gasped as a finger was pushed into her wet and waiting pussy. He finger fucked until she was almost at her climax and slipped his fingers out of her and slipped his ready cock into her. He fucked her closer to her release and when she had achieved her own, he thrust himself into her in an increasing pace. He came into her as she reached her second release. He slipped out of her and lay beside her. He magically closed the curtains and the two lovers fell asleep.

**(It is now safe to read)**

On a couch in the back of the library Ron and Hannah were reading a book together. Ron's head was sitting in Hannah's lap and she was stroking his head. They were reading a novel on the history of Healing spells. Ron was not exactly reading the novel but looking up at Hannah adoringly. All of a sudden she read something out loud that caught his attention.

"In the past Lycopathy has been treated with potions such as Wolves bane, although this is a good way of controlling werewolves there is always a chance of the werewolf not taking the potions and endangering others. An alternative to the Wolves bane potion is the Lycahath Potion. This is a long forgotten and difficult potion that incorporates the hair of the werewolf and complicated spells woven from a friend, a family member and an elder. Because this potion has such a high difficulty level not many Potions Masters are able to complete it and therefore it has not been made for a number of years. Isn't that interesting Ron, I didn't know there was a cure for werewolves" she said and turned the page.

Ron sat up and looked at her for a second before kissing her on the lips and grabbing the book from her.

"You're a genius Hannah, remind me to take you to dinner" he said before racing out of the Library. He returned to the Tower to try to find his friends. When he entered he didn't see either. He sat down and looked over the passage had read not five minutes later. Hermione walked in holding Aidan's hand and looked strangely at Ron.

"Are you reading Ron?" she asked.

"Yeah here, read this" he handed her the book. She read quickly and jumped up.

"Fuck Ron, you found a way to save him. Fuck yeah… you're the best" she hugged him and then turned to Aidan.

"Sorry Aidan got to go, come on Ron" she said racing up the stairs to the boys dorms. They entered to see Harry's curtains closed.

"HARRY GET OUT OF BED WITH GINNY, COME ON. I'M GIVING YOU TEN SECONDS TO PUT CLOTHES ON… HURRY UP YOU ASS!" Hermione yelled. Harry stuck his head of the curtains.

"What do you want Hermione?"

"Ron found a way to save Remus"

"It was Hannah… you know the Hufflepuff" Ron said.

Hermione waved her hand and pulled Harry from the bed. He fell naked on the floor.

"Get dressed, we have to see McGonagall NOW!" she said stalking from the room.

"You better get dressed too Gin, mum wouldn't want to hear that you had sex before you were married" Ron said. As he left the room Ginny called out.

"Harry and I've been having sex since last year Ron, don't be such a prude" she laughed and magically dressed herself. Harry and she descended the stairs minutes later and Harry asked what the commotion was all about. Hermione quickly explained and they all ran to the Headmistresses office. Hermione gave the password and the knocked on McGonagall's door.

"Come in" was all they heard.

They all entered and soon were explaining all about the cure for lycopathy.


	6. Trials and Budding Romances, part 2

A/N: Here's the second part to this chapter. Hope you enjoy, RATED: M for sexual content and some language.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry or any of the characters you recognize. Anything you don't recognize I own and is a product of my over active imagination.

Trials and budding Romances; part 2

The Headmistress's face fell as the story unfolded as Ron told her all about Hannah finding the cure and how excited he had been. He quickly asked if they could try to make this potion for Remus. Minerva McGonagall, however excited, was hesitant about letting four students try and make such a complicated potion. In the end Harry had talked her into letting them try, she agreed that they could try as long as Professor Monkeey was present during the brewing process. They agreed and the Headmistress wrote a letter to said Professor explaining why the four students were attempting this potion. Before they left she stopped them with a piece of information they had been waiting for.

"The trials for the Death Eaters will be held over the next four days. I need to know whether or not you will be attending" she said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll be attending Professor, I would like to talk to Snape" Harry said, "Alone!" he said before he left.

They entered the Gryffindor Tower to find Aidan and Holden waiting for them. Hermione walked up to Aidan and kissed him lightly on his lips. He smiled and sat down, pulling Hermione onto his lap. Harry did the same in the chair he regularly occupied. Ron sat down beside Holden on a settee near the two couples. Harry sighed and kissed Ginny's neck. She giggled and Ron rolled his eyes.

"God Mate, get a bloody room"

"Alright, thanks mate" Harry said jokingly

"God, I was pulling your leg. Let's go to Hogsmeade for dinner. Everyone should come, a party of sorts. Then we'll come back here for a party here in the Tower" Ron suggested.

"That sounds like fun Ron, I think its brilliant" Holden said getting up and conjuring a notice. He hung it on the fireplace and smiled when the first years saw it and cheered. The six friends left the Tower and ran into the Defence Professor in the Entrance Hall.

"Where do you all think you're going?" he asked.

"Out for dinner Professor Noloouf, you're not to worry. Even though Tom is gone there is still an Order member following me at all times" Harry explained.

"Ahh yes Mr. Potter, have a nice dinner" the Professor said and walked into the Great Hall. The group of friends walked toward the parking barn. Because it was dark they had decided it was not safe to walk all the way into Hogsmeade. They climbed into the two separate cars. Harry drove Hermione's car with Ron, Holden and Ginny while Aidan drove his and Holden's car with Hermione. In Aidan's car Hermione's hand lay on Aidan's thigh and as he drove behind Hermione's car it inched further up the black clad thigh. By the time they reached the town Hermione had her hand on his zipper and was about to unzip it.

"Can this wait until later Hermione, I'd love to do here and know… you can feel that but my brother will be wondering where we are if we don't show up. Not to mention Harry and Ron. They're like your fucking body guards" Aidan said placing placating kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Alright Aidan… but later I'm having my way with you" she said sexily and kissed him fully on the lips. They exited the car and met up with the rest of the gang. They entered a tiny restaurant Harry had been to once before. They sat down after giving their names to the hostess and quickly ordered from the menu. After dinner they left the restaurant and strolled in Hogsmeade. At ten pm Harry said that he and Ginny were going to return to the castle. Ron and Holden decided that they too would return. Aidan and Hermione told them that they'd be up in a little while for the party. Ron nodded and reminded Harry that they needed to get the alcohol that would be available for seventh years.

"We'll get it from the pub on the way. See you in awhile" Harry said as they walked off towards the car. Hermione smiled and they waited ten minutes for before they too returned to the car. Instead of driving toward the school they got into the backseat of the car and began to kiss. Soon the kissing was turned into a battle between tongues. Hermione had her hand up the front of Aidan's shirt and Aidan was trying to unbutton Hermione's trousers. She lifted her hips and he pulled off the jeans she was wearing. He noticed the red satin thong she was wearing and squeezed he naked ass. She slid his shirt over his head and kissed her way down to his flat nipples. She sucked one of them into her wet mouth and smiled at his gasp. Soon both were naked and Hermione was straddling his lap. Her hand slid down his chest and into his lap. She grasped his hard cock and fondled him, he gasped and took her hand from him and grabbed her hips. She squirmed and then led him into her. As he entered her she sighed and began moving with his thrusts. He took one of her hard nipples in to his mouth and sucked and flicked it with his tongue. She gasped again from the dual pleasure of him inside her and his tongue on her nipple. As she came closer to her release her hips thrust down on him as he thrust up. She came when he thrust up while holding down her hips and his hard cock hit her g-spot. He came seconds later as her vaginal walls gripped his cock and he groaned into her neck. She smiled when he removed himself from her and they sat in the back seat of his car while they caught their breath.

"I think it's time to go back to the party huh Herms?" he said.

"Sure baby, why not" she smiled and pulled on the thong with a little difficulty and then they rest of her clothes soon followed. He dressed and got into the drivers seat. They returned to the Tower ten minutes later and found that most of the first through fifth years had gone to bed. Hermione held Aidan's hand as they walked to where their friends were. Ron sat by himself nursing what looked like a Fire whisky.

"Ron what are you drinking?" Hermione asked in a calm voice. She felt so relaxed and happy.

"Fire whisky Herms, try some" he handed her he bottle.

"No thanks, what else do you have?" she asked.

"Well, there's butter beer over there for the wee ones and in our little stash over here we have some Olav's Vodka, some Rum and something Harry calls coke, muggle something or other" the slightly drunk Ron said. Hermione looked over at the couch where the rest of her friends were sitting. Harry had his head in Ginny's lap where he had either passed out or fallen asleep. Ginny too was asleep with her head on Holden's shoulder. He was sitting staring into space with a look of absolute boredom on his face. Hermione grabbed the bottle of vodka and the bottle of coke along with two glasses and led her new found lover into her common room.

In Gryffindor common room, Ron passed out after drinking another shot of the whisky and soon Dean and Seamus had to drag their friends' lifeless bodies up to their room. Dean picked up Ginny and placed her beside Harry in his large bed. While Dean did this Seamus was routing through the potions cabinet in the common room looking for the right amount of hangover solution for the morning. After doing this he grabbed the empty bottles and the half filled bottles of alcohol and stashed them in a bin specifically hidden from house elves and Professors. Once all that was finished he went up to his room and fell asleep in his bed, once again alone.

The next morning was not only painful for Harry and the gang but they were reminded at breakfast why they did not drink very often. Even Ron, who had the appetite of a wild boar couldn't eat a thing. Once they had gulped down their potions and had had a cuppa the Headmistress reminded Harry, Ron and Hermione that she would be leaving for the trials in half and hour and if they still wanted to go they were to meet her there at that time. Harry nodded and with a swish of his wand looked healthy and refreshed. He was dressed in a nice suit as well as an outer robe. Both Hermione and Ron did the same spell on them and met the Headmistress in the Entrance Hall.

"Well, I see you are all ready. Let's go then" she led them to the apparition point and told them to apparate to the Ministry lobby. They nodded and Hermione and Ron disappeared.

"Harry, we've known each other for a long time and I know you are angry at Severus for doing what he did but please do not be too harsh on him. He must have had his reasons"

"Not too harsh, Professor he murdered Dumbledore… in cold blood. I was there… I saw how that thing killed one of the closest persons I had to a father" Harry said.

"I know Harry but don't go too far, promise me?"

"I promise I won't go too far" Harry said before he too disappeared.

The four met in the lobby and the Headmistress led the three students to the specialized holding cells. Harry entered the one holding the traitor. He clouded the door with a spell and silenced the room. Severus Snape was sitting in the middle of the room silently looking up at Harry.

"Why did you do it?" was the only thing Harry asked.

"He made me an offer I couldn't refuse" Snape said sarcastically.

"That's bullshit, he trusted you beyond the trust of a Professor and his employer. He loved you like a son, treated you like an equal even though he knew about your past. NO matter how much we told him you were a lying sack of shit he said he trusted you and then you went and FUCKING KILLED HIM… in cold blood" Harry screamed.

Snape sat watching the teen in fascination.

"He loved me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes" Harry said.

At that one word Severus Snape, Death Eater and former Potions Master sobbed. Tears were steaming down his face and he rocked back and forth. Harry shook his head in pity and exited the cell. As he left the spells he had cast on the room finished and the rest of the group could see Severus Snape crying like a child. Headmistress McGonagall asked what he had done and Harry replied that he ad enlightened the ex-professor of his heinous deed. She nodded and led the students to a room at the end of the holding room. Inside there was a bench quite similar to what Harry had seen in the pensive many years ago. In front of the bench that stood one solitary chair that had chains attached to it, and beyond that there were chair that looked like they were for observers. The Headmistress sat down and nodded for the other to do so. When Harry had sat down the door behind the bench opened to reveal the Wizardgamot. They all sat and ran a tiny bell beside the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones. From the door by which Harry and his friends had entered two Aurors brought in a still crying Severus Snape. They bound him to the chair and stood off to the side. Amelia Bones cleared her throat and started to speak.

"You, Severus Snape, have been convicted of treason against our Ministry, consorting with the enemy and murder of an elder. What do you plead?"

Severus looked up and whispered his plea,

"Guilty"

"Well, I see we will have no trouble with you. You're punishment should be death but I wish to consult someone further. Mr. Potter, what is your opinion?"

Harry stood and looked at his ex-professor.

"Minister, I believe that death is too quick for the heinous actions of any of these prisoners. I believe they should be sent to a place where they should never be let out. They should be locked up in a fortress and made to suffer the consequences of their actions. However, this will never happed as there will always be someone to rescue them. Therefore I believe that each and everyone one of these traitors should be sentenced to death, by which ever means the Ministry finds most suitable" he said before sitting down. Hermione looked over at him for a moment before she too nodded along with Ron.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. I believe you are right. Severus Snape you are sentenced to death. You will await your fate in your cell" he was led out and Draco Malfoy was led in. The same proceeding was again repeated but the minister did not call upon Harry. Draco Malfoy looked horrified that he would die and fought as the Aurors led him out. The four sat in the same chairs as the entire inner circle of Death Eaters were marched in and out all day. Each was sentenced to death and led out before another counterpart was led in. By nine in the evening the entire inner circle had been tried. Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the school while their Headmistress stayed behind. When the trio entered the school they were greeted by Aidan, Holden and Ginny. They were questioned about the proceeding and Hermione explained how the day had gone. Ginny looked upset and relieved that their ex-professor and Order member was to be put to death. Harry hugged her and they went back to the tower with Ron and Holden walking behind them. Aidan went to Hermione and kissed her.

"How are you Herms?"

"I'm aright Aidan, it was just a little hard actually finding out the true identities of the Death Eaters" she explained. Aidan nodded and started to lead her toward her common room.

"Granger" a voice called from the entrance to the Dungeons.

She turned toward the voice to find a group of Slytherins.

"What happened Granger?" Blaise Zambini asked.

"Do you really want to know what happened to your classmates parents?" she asked wearily.

"Yes, we do" Pansy Parkinson said.

"Alright, is there somewhere we can all talk?" she asked. They led her and Aidan down to their common room and Hermione sat on a couch with Aidan. She looked around and realized that a fair few of the older students had parents who would be put to death in the morning.

"I guess you all want to know what happened to your old Head of House and what happened to your parents" she said. She received nods all around.

"Severus Snape will be put to death in the morning, he will be the first" she said.

"What about Draco?" someone asked.

"Him too, actually most of the inner circle will be put to death tomorrow. That included the Lestranges, the Malfoys, Mr. Zambini, both your parent Pansy and an assortment of others"

"You mean all of our parents will be… murdered" Pansy asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry but don't they deserve it? They've murdered thousands of people. They really don't deserve to live" Hermione stood and started to walk toward the door. Aidan nodded to the Slytherins and followed.

"That's not what she meant Miss Granger" Blaise said.

Hermione turned.

"WE were never in cohorts with Draco, it was all an act. When we graduated, we were all going to revolt against Voldermort. We would have followed Harry and the Order. It was all an act" Pansy said.

"We never wanted to be Death Eaters, we hate our parents, well most of us do. Draco was brainwashed, he believed that Voldermort could give him something we couldn't, that no one could give him" Blaise explained. Hermione nodded and told them that tomorrow morning would be the execution on the inner circle.

"I suggest that if you want to see your parents for a final time, you ask permission to go to the Ministry before 11 am" she said and left the grieving students. Aidan led her to her common room and was about to leave when she pulled him to her and asked him to stay with her. He nodded and they curled up together on Hermione's bed.


	7. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. There will be more R or M rated material, meaning language and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, anything you don't would be a product of my overactive imagination.

Chapter 7: Saying Goodbye

Hermione woke early the next morning next to her lover; she looked across the bed and saw Aidan watching her.

"Morning luv" he said.

"Morning baby, how long have you been up?" she asked sleepily

"About twenty minutes"

"Why'd you let me sleep?"

"You were tired last night, you need your sleep"

She nodded and asked,

"What time is it?"

"Around 9" he said after looking at his wrist.

She smiled and kissed him before getting up and going into the bathroom. She climbed into the shower and started to wash her hair. She was about to wash herself when Aidan climbed into the shower stall behind her. He took the cloth from her hand and ran it over her back. He continued to wash her back and kissed her neck at the same time. She turned around and captured his lips with her own. They turned the kiss into a battle of tongues and moans. He lifted her onto his hips and she twisted her arms around his neck, continuing the kiss. He stepped out of the shower and sat her down on the counter beside the shower. She smiled at him and they continued to kiss while Hermione ran her hands down his chest and onto his back, as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. She jumped limberly off of the counter and led him to the bed. She lay him down and slithered up his naked body until she encountered what she was looking for.

It was half and hour later when Hermione was back in the shower finally getting ready for the day. Aidan was in the bedroom waiting for Hermione to return so he could get into the shower. He would have shared the shower with her but she had been adamant that they not get distracted… again. She entered the bedroom and smiled as Aidan got up and entered the room from where she had just exited. Hermione went to her armoire and took out a black dress and a pair of shoes. She then went to the dresser and pulled out her knickers. She dressed quickly and then with a wave of her wand her hair was dry and hung in curls down her back. When Aidan came out of the bathroom and dressed while Hermione sat down and applied her make-up by hand. Although she had spent the last six years as a practicing witch she still had many muggle ways about her. He kissed the top of head and then went to the door.

"I'll be back with the other Herms; I need to get to some fresh clothes"

"Alright Aidan, I'll be in the common room in a minute"

Aidan left the room and entered the Gryffindor Common Room to find Harry, Ron, Ginny and his brother all sitting on the couches.

"Hiya" Aidan said.

"Where have you been" Holden asked.

"None of your bloody business Holden" Aidan said.

Holden looked at his brother as he ran up the stairs and into his dorm room.

"Weren't those the clothes he wore yesterday?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, they were. Do you think that he was with Hermione?" Ron asked

"I think that would be the logical answer" Harry answered.

A few minutes later Aidan re-entered the common room and sat down beside Harry.

"So, is everyone ready for breakfast? Hermione is waiting for us?" he said and stood up. His friends and brother also stood up and followed Aidan to the Head girls' common room. As they entered Hermione came down the stairs in the black dress which hugged her curves and a black cloak over her arm. She smiled at her friends and went to Aidan, who put his arm around her waist.

"Everyone ready? Remember boys we have to leave before eleven" she reminded Harry and Ron.

The two boys nodded and they all exited through her portrait and to the Great Hall. They ate their breakfast and when the Headmistress stood and left the Hall. Hermione, Harry and Ron all stood and after Hermione and Harry kissing their partners goodbye followed.

In the Entrance Hall there were several Slytherins talking to the Headmistress.

"I do not understand why you want to see your parents" McGonagall was saying.

"Headmistress, I was the one who suggested that if they wanted to say goodbye they should come today" Hermione explained.

"Ms. Granger, I know you believe that they have a right to say goodbye but do you think that they may help any escapees?"

"Headmistress, I think that if they wanted to help their parents escape, they would have done so already and without permission" Harry said.

"Harry's right Headmistress" Ron agreed.

"I know, alright, I give you all permission to accompany us all to the Ministry. You are to apparate to the lobby" she explained and led her students to the apparition point.

When the Hogwarts students appeared into the Ministry Professor McGonagall led them down into the deeper depths where not one of the new visitors had been before. The Headmistress then showed Harry, Ron and Hermione into a separate room before leading the other to the individual cells down the hallway. In the room that the Golden Trio now populated there were two separate cells, one for Professor Snape and one for Draco Malfoy. Harry went to the cell holding their professor and looked in on a man drowning in his own sorrow. He had tear stains down his face but no new tears occupied the space. His shoulders were hunched and he let out a dry sob when he saw his old students.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry… please forgive me… all I need is forgiveness… it's all I beg for" the man wept dryly.

"You murdered Albus Dumbledore" was all Harry said.

"I did it all for him… everything was for him… believe me Harry it was what he wanted"

"He wanted to die?" Harry asked angrily.

"No…no… everything else… ask him Harry, ask him" he said through his dry tears and sobs.

"I can't ask him you dolt, you fucking killed him"

"No… no I didn't… please believe me, I didn't kill him. Look where the werewolf plays every moon" Snape said before passing out.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron who were looking at Draco Malfoy without compassion.

"What do you think he meant by that Hermione?"

"I'm not sure Harry, maybe…" she stopped.

"Maybe what Hermione?" Ron asked turning away from the other cell.

"Maybe he's not dead… maybe he's in hiding. Were does the werewolf play? What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

Just then a bell rang over head and a guard entered each of the cells and led out the criminals. The Golden Trio left to get into the viewing room before the final details were sorted. When they entered they discovered that the under Death Eaters and most of the inner circle were to be put to death first and then there would be the major traitors. Last to die would be Professor Severus Snape. They also learned that the Ministry was to be using a drug of sorts that Muggles used in the United States as the method of 'murder'.

Harry and his friends watched as the worlds remaining evils died quietly until the only ones left were Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. The younger Malfoy was distracted while they strapped him into the chair as he was trying to look at the door. He finally gave up and was about to rest his head back against the headrest when the door flung open and a man wearing bright yellow robes and sporting long silver hair and a long silver beard walked into the room. Harry turned and gasped out the name of the man they had thought they would never see again.

"Professor Dumbledore…"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and its' little twist at the end. Don't you love it when something just pops into your head when you're writing and it ends up being a really good idea? Anyway, I'm off to school in 1 day so I hope I'll get this fiction done either before I go or before school starts in Sept.


	8. Not a very Happy Harry!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! They all belong to a genius named Joanne K. Rowling. I seriously think we should bow down before her great presence… after all she did bring us Harry.

Chapter 8: Not a very happy Harry

Harry looked at the old man as he walked into the trial room and sat down in a chair Harry, nor the other, had not seen before.

"Before you complete this trial I would like to intervene" the old man said.

The Minster of Magic, Amelia Bones, looked gob smacked as she nodded.

"I have always known that if I were to die the ones around me would grieve but then become stronger in my absence, however it had not ever occurred to me that the one student I was helping would react in that way also. So when a professor, a very trusted one at that, came to me at the beginning of the year and relayed to me that Narcissa Malfoy had forced him into an Unbreakable Vow, I was quite amazed. He then told me that The Dark Lord had given his newest recruit a mission; this mission was to kill me. If he was not able to then it would be this professor who would have to do the deed. So Professor Snape and I concocted a plan; a plan that would allow me to hide and Mr. Potter to step up and find a way to destroy Tom Riddle. So that Amelia is my story, as you can see I am not dead" Albus Dumbledore said.

Amelia nodded and looked around her and then rested on Harry.

"Mr. Potter, were you aware of this little plan"

"Does it bloody look like it?" he almost yelled.

"Apparently not" The Minister said. Beside the three Gryffindor students sat one Minerva McGonagall, who at this moment looked as if she could tear off the head of the man she had loved her entire life and had lived without.

"Mr. Dumbledore, are you saying that Professor Snape is innocent of these charges and is in fact not a Death Eater?" the Minister asked.

"Again, I declare that this man is innocent of the crimes if which he stands. But he was a Death Eater, for many years before becoming a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He has done his time so to speak and has reformed. I ask him to be released into my custody and I promise I will take care of him"

"We will hold a session to discuss this matter, however there is one more Death Eater we must deal with. Auror Tonks, please escort Mr. Snape to the side bench."

Draco Malfoy was then brought into the room and placed in the seat where the Professor had just occupied.

"Mister Draco Malfoy, is there anything you would like to say before we administer the needle?"

"I would like to apologize to those who were hurt by hand or the hand of my father, they did not deserve death and I shall forever be sorry." The man said quietly.

He sat back and watched as the long needle filled with a clear liquid was stuck into Draco Malfoy's veins and he quietly died. Draco used his final breath to say on last thing.

"At least I wasn't alone"

Harry and his friends stood amazed that in his final seconds Draco Malfoy would reveal his ultimate fear.

Once Draco had been carried away the Minister and the Wizardgamot held a session in a back room, when they re-entered the trial room they were smiling slightly.

"Albus, we have decided that if Severus Snape is under your custody and you know where he is at all times then we will allow him to leave. You do understand that if he makes only one in fracture he will be put to death as a Death Eater or he will be stripped of his magic and sent into the muggle world?"

"Yes, I completely understand, thank you" he grabbed Severus' arm and disappeared with a silent pop. Harry looked furiously at the space where the two men had been and then with his own little pop also disappeared.

"Oh Dear, we should all return to the castle." The Headmistress said worriedly. They all nodded and in turn disappeared back to the castle apparition wards. When they entered the castle Harry was no where to be seen so Hermione and Ron ran to the common room to find Ginny, Aidan and Holden sitting playing exploding snap on the floor.

"Have any of you seen Harry?" Ron asked quickly.

"No, sorry mate" Holden said.

"Ron, the Headmistress' office" Hermione yelled behind her as she jumped out of the portrait. They ran to the Heads' office and saw that the Gargoyle was safely in place, which meant that Harry either was not there or he had guessed the password.

"Jelly Beans" Hermione yelled and then ran up the moving staircase as the gargoyle stepped aside. They burst into the office to find Harry yelling at Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"YOU BOTH FUCKING LIED TO ME… YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD… AND YOU; YOU FUCKING BETRAYED OUR TRUST!" Harry yelled before Hermione grabbed his arm and tried to calm him down.

"NO HERMIONE… THEY FUCKING BETRAYED US ALL" Harry said while pulling his arm away from her grip. Hermione then did what she had never really done to any on her close friends. She silenced Harry with a wave of her wand and turned to their old Headmaster.

"Professor, Harry does have a point. You did betray us all. You could have counted on Harry to find out how to destroy Voldermort if you had stayed and now that you have revealed your plan it makes us all uncomfortable with the fact we've been played with. And you Professor Snape, could you have not taken anyone into your confidence… could you not have told one person your troubles and let them help you?"

"No Miss Granger, I couldn't" he said simply.

Hermione turned toward Harry when she felt someone tugging on her robe.

"What is it Harry?"

He pointed to his mouth and scowled at her.

"I'm only letting you speak if you stop yelling and start acting your age not your bloody IQ"

Harry nodded and was then released.

"I'll have you know that my IQ is a three digit number" Harry said before turning toward Dumbledore.

"Because of you I have finally decided what I am going to do once I've graduated. I will be moving to an undisclosed location and spending the rest of my life away from you and your bloody ideas. I will not tell you where I am going and do not try and pry it from my head Professor. I am going to finish my year and leave the wizarding world for good. Have a nice evening and a fantastic life. Goodbye" Harry said and walked from the room. The two older men watched in complete awe and frustration as their saviour walked out of the door and out of their lives for good.

When the Golden Trio entered their common room Hermione stopped Harry with a light touch on his shoulder.

"Did you mean that Harry, you'll leave us all… for good?" she asked with tears shining in her eyes.

"Yes Hermione, don't worry though. You'll know where I am" Harry said and went to sit down beside Ginny. He kissed her on the cheek and she turned to him.

"What ever is the matter Harry?"

"He's back"

"Who?' Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore" Harry said quietly.

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled drawing attention to her.

"Well, we were waiting for Snape to get what was coming to him and all of a sudden he walks in healthy as can be and says that Snape's innocent and that it was a part of the plan to make sure I killed Voldermort" he said.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I know you were upset when he 'died' and now that you know it was a hoax you must be angry. You know what, lets take a walk around the lake" she suggested and pulled him up after her as she led him out the door.

"That ladies and gentlemen, was not a very happy Harry" Ron said when he was sure that the portrait was closed and his best-friend was out of hearing range.

"Not a very happy Harry indeed".


End file.
